The Witch Diaries
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: Abby Blake is 17 she's lived her whole life in Washington D.C under the shadow of a powerful secret. She's a witch and now she's moving away from everything she knows to Mystic falls Virginia. full summary inside R&R slightly charmed crossover chapter 4 is in progress
1. prolog

Abby Blake is seventeen she's lived her whole life in Washington D.C under the shadow of a powerful secret. She's a witch, trained by her now deceased Grams she is quite powerful for her age. Along with her best friend Zerena Price who is also a witch she has fought countless evils and saved lives but know everything's about to change. She's moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. and in this town"Home is were the heart is yeah right! In this town home is were the vampire gets a stake through the heart and the witch cackles in triumph."

_The Witch Diaries_

_Prolog _

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you were someone else, someone normal?

I have. I frequently imagine myself as a normal seventeen year old girl, but then reality sets in and I remember that I'll never be normal, its just not possible for me. I m a witch and there's no changing that. I've been taught since I was six that my magic is a sacred gift that I should cherish it not abuse it, and I have come to live by that thought. My Grams once told me that to be yourself you must accept yourself, I always thought she was just trying to make feel like less of a freak. I know now that I was wrong. Because as crazy as it is I m happy with who I am, I m happy being supernaturally inclined. I m happy with were my life is going, but even though my Grams isn't here to guide me anymore I have my best friend, Zerena, a witch like myself and all of the knowledge my Grams left me with. But life still manages to throw me through a loop, my next foe isn't a demon or a warlock or anything else supernatural. No its something much worse. Something that will make me hate everything about myself. Were moving, moving to some little town in Virginia. A town called Mystic Falls, my parents no nothing of my secret witchy life, and I can't tell them that moving to this place will make things hard for me. There will be no Zerena there to practice Wicca with, to fight evil with. She'll have her mom who is a witch too and her grams who is still alive, they will continue the good fight together. But I will be on my own, my mom shuns anything supernatural, my dad is clueless and my brother just wants to be normal. I all ready feel lost now I will have to suffer in silence. There will be no more late night talking sessions with Zerena, everything will have to be kept quite. It's not like I can go up to someone and be like hi my name is Abby and I m a witch want to be friends. No I can't from here on out being a witch will totally suck. I m Abby Blake fourth generation Warren witch welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Witch Diaries **

**I own nothing but my characters and plot everything else belongs to its respected owner **

**Chapter 1 **

"**My voice rang clear but my words would always be lies**."

I have asked myself multiple times why on earth this was happening, why my parents felt the need to uproot us and move us to this tiny Virginian town. Why I would now have to live my life entirely in secret. I 'd ask my brother but god knows that he wouldn't want to hear it. My brother, Kyle, knows the truth about me, but he chooses to ignore me. I saved his life from a succubus and he told me that it didn't matter what I was he didn't care, but then I guess reality sank in and now we barley talk. Part of me thinks he's angry that I didn't trust him enough to tell him my secret. Yet I know that he just wants to be normal he doesn't want anything weird in his life, and I get it, but it doesn't mean that I like it. My Dad my sweet innocent father thinks that this move will do us good he says that the job offer he got was just too good to pass up that we'd be set for life he'll be taking a position as head of the hospital there. My mom of course is ecstatic she can't wait to settle in to small town life as a housewife, and no I m not joking she actually said that. I sighed it didn't really matter why we were moving simply that we were was enough to depress me. Another sigh today was the day, today we were leaving D.C.

"leaving for my own personal hell." I muttered as I finished packing my backpack. Everything else was in boxes and crates and bags. The movers would lode the truck after we left and everything would arrive tomorrow. As for tonight we'd be sleeping on air mattresses again. Oh joy! My thoughts were becoming increasingly sarcastic and that alone should have been a warning sign that I was losing it.

"Abby c'mon we gotta go." my brother Kyle stood in the door way of my soon to be old room. I remembered briefly the time when Zerena and I painted it drawing hidden ruins for protection under the paint with a blessed mix of herbs and oils. I sighed glancing briefly around the room before nodding my head and following Kyle out of the house. Kyle I thought the poster boy for high school jocks. He would never understand what I was going through now nor did he want to. He was normal he needed normal and I was and never will be normal, I can't be, and I know that he knows that, but he doesn't make things any easier.

"c'mon Abby it wont be that bad, hey maybe you'll find someone else just as freaky as you." I glanced at my brother we were taking his car and my parents were taking theirs. He was seated in the drivers seat all ready the passenger window rolled down my door was still closed. I 'd been lost in thought staring at our soon to be old house. I sighed and opened the door getting in I thought back to my previous notions about my brother, maybe he did get it. Maybe he understood me after all. Maybe I'd at least have him after all. But then again I didn't really have a choice in any of this. Believe me I tried to convince my parents to let me live with Zerena. That plan got me grounded for a week. So even if did finally understand it wouldn't really matter. I sighed again I was doing that a lot I realized, but I had the feeling it wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

We hit the highway with in ten minutes my brothers annoying GPS giving directions every few seconds or minutes. I debated attempting to take a nap but gave up and settled for finding a decent radio station to listen to. The ride was only really about four or so hours, but it was a long ass ride to sit in a car with your brother who doesn't have anything in common with you. Aside from being blood related we were nothing alike my hair was black, chopped and pin straight, his was blonde like our dads and cut short. His eyes were blue like moms but mine were green like dads. I was pale and he was tan from all the time he spent outdoors. The biggest difference was age all though I'd hardly call being a year apart much of an age gap. He was eighteen I was seventeen. I missed the time when we were closer, before he knew my secret. It wasn't great but at least we talked we hung out, we were brother and sister. No days I felt like we were strangers. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my thoughts elsewhere. I tried to picture what our new home might be like. What kind of people might live there, if I would be a loner or who I would be aside from the new girl. I had a bad feeling about this move something was nagging at my subconscious and my visions of late had been disturbing. Death when I saw clips or flashes of the little town that was the underlying feeling. People died there and it was senseless and unnatural. I mean sure people died all the time, but these deaths. I couldn't understand there significance. I d researched the town, but the only things I'd come up with were that it had frequent animal attacks. I vaguely wondered if it could be vampires. But I didn't want to entertain that thought so I put it out of my head. This town there was something there that I just couldn't put my finger on the feeling just thinking about it gave me was unpleasant. I would be on guard when we finally got there because something just wasn't right.

When we reached town it was well passed lunch time and I was starving and in need of a bathroom.

"Kyle" he looked at me briefly before turning his eyes back to the rode.

"how much longer? I m starving and I need a bathroom like three hours ago." he smiled.

"not much longer sis about ten till we get to the house." I froze he hadn't referred to me as his sister in ages.

"Sis?" I asked head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised in surprise.

"yeah about that." he murmured. " listen I've been a real dick to you for a long time now and I hate it."

"you could say that." I muttered cutting in. he gave me a I m not done look shook his head and went on.

" I want this move to be a chance for us to start fresh sis. You're a witch I can handle that just keep that magical supernatural stuff out of the convo and I hope we can be like before." I stared at him he wasn't serious. He couldn't be.

"really?" I asked my voice was hard, and he flinched.

"you really want to act like I m not a witch you can accept it but you don't want me to talk about, to be it." I was angry now and he looked upset but I didn't care.

"I am a witch Kyle that's not ever going to change so until you can accept all of me and be comfortable enough to even discuss it. Then no we can't be like before because before was a lie the girl I was then wasn't me she was a lie a person who pretended so that she could have some shred of a relationship whit her family who denies it's legacy you and mom both have the same power inside of you that I do yet you push it down and ignore it so you can pretend that your normal.. I can't be her again Kyle…" I took a deep breath he looked even more upset I couldn't pinpoint his exact emotion.

"I can't. I have accepted who and what I am and until you do the same things will never be right between us." the look in his eyes said it all he would never truly be okay with what I was. He was just like mom. Dad was clueless he didn't have magical blood.

"Abby you're my sister I don't want things to be like this." he interrupted my train of thoughts.

"you act like what I a m is bad Kyle like I'm a freak, and you want to pretend that I m something else and try to make me pretend to. I can't do that Kyle I can't." he stared at me his eyes hard mine filled with tears. We were driving through the main part of town there were shops and bars and a place called the Mystic grill. I let the tears spill over I couldn't hold them in.

"stop the car." I ordered. He didn't listen just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Kyle stop this god damn car or so help me I will tuck and roll." he pulled over but didn't unlock the doors.

"Abby c'mon can't we talk about this?" he was trying but I didn't want him to try I needed him to be my brother and accept me for me.

"no Kyle we can't talk about this because you don't want to. You can't accept what and who I am. you want the lie and I can't give it to you." I closed my eyes and used my mind to unlock the door. I opened it, grabbed my bag off the backseat and climbed out.

I turned around and bent down to look at him.

"lets just face it Kyle you'll never be able to see past the fact that you think I m a freak." I stepped back and slammed the door and watched tears soaking my cheeks as he drove away. My parents had beat us to the house and were there expecting us. They'd be pissed when I didn't show up with Kyle, but I didn't care. I turned and realized that we'd stopped in front of the Mystic grill. I sighed wiped my eyes on my sleeves and headed in to the dimly lit bar and grill. It was filled with people but none of them seemed to notice my arrival. I found my way towards a booth in the back and sank into it. My head was aching but my heart hurt worse. I wanted things to be like before I really had, I wanted things to be ok between me and Kyle, but I couldn't pretend like he wanted me to. I sighed and glanced around everyone in this place was a stranger, I watched and it was obvious that this town was close nit and that these people didn't take kindly to strangers. I felt utterly alone in that single second so alone that I realized for the first time I wanted to forsake everything that made me, me, but then who would be. I sighed and slumped down further into the vinyl seat. I pulled out my phone. I'd had it on silent. Not wanting to talk to anyone. I let out a shaky breath and pressed the button to unlock it. Sure enough there were four missed calls all from the last five minutes all of them from my mom. I closed my eyes and tried to breath normally, but failed I knew I was in for it. I pressed the call button, she picked up on the second ring.

"Abigail Malinda Blake" the sound of my full name being screamed at the top of my mothers lungs hurt my ear and I yanked the phone away from my it.

After a second I put it back to my ear ignoring the stares from the people around me.

"hi mom" I muttered in to the phone.

"where the hell are you? Your brother told me you guys got into a fight and that you made him stop so you could get out." she sounded more worried than upset. I felt relived at least for the moment.

" I m in town and I m sorry, I was upset we fought and I needed to cool off." she breathed a sigh of audible relief.

"just please call me when you've calmed down honey I'll come get you. the new house is beautiful and I want you to see your new room. Soon baby please?" I suppressed a groan. Since when did my mom care so much?

"of course Mom I m going to eat a little something and then I'll call ok?" I felt the need to reassure her something I'd never have to have done before. Something was off, I didn't think she knew about me but she knew something.

"ok honey just be careful you know it's a new town new people. You don't know any one yet ok?" I sighed since when was she so protective?

"yeah ok I call you soon bye."

"bye baby I love you." the phone clicked she'd ended the call. I groaned was I really going to eat here by myself. Yes, I realized yes I was because I didn't want to go home yet. Home, this wasn't home it was a town and there was a house were I would sleep but this wasn't home. I put my head in my hands, when had my secret taken full control of my life. Before I could pretend I could be friends with non supernatural's and not tell them what I was, but now, now things had taken a turn for the worse. Zerena was so rapped up in her life that she barely even remembered to tell me goodbye. I suppose that was my fault though they day I found out we were moving I started to pull away, that was three weeks ago. a lot can change in three weeks. Relationships, lives, people, I'd become the loner I no longer had any friends that I could go to with this. Normally I'd go to Zerena, but her mom her grams and her had been dealing with some upper level demon I'd have been helping but no I was here. Here in crap town USA…

"excuse me Miss can I ugh get you something.," I looked up startled I'd been so lost in my morbid thoughts that I forgot I was in a restaurant. The waiter was young maybe seventeen or eighteen. The same age as me and Kyle, he was cute his blonde hair was just shy of curly and he had those pretty to die for blue eyes.

"umm yes I ugh" I was struggling realizing that I didn't even know what they served here. I hadn't even looked at the menu sitting on the table in front of me. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I think it looked like more of a grimace.

"you new in town?" he asked. This time I managed a real smile or maybe fake was more appropriate.

"is it that obvious?" I asked my tone was light and nervous the opposite of how I was feeling inside. He laughed.

"only a little bit. But hey it's a small town it's kind of hard to miss new comers." I laughed.

"well doesn't that make me feel all gooey inside" I stated sarcastically he laughed.

"I m Matt Donavon." he held out his hand for me to shake and I grasped it lightly with my own.

"I m Abby Blake" he smiled.

"it's nice to meet you Abby." he grinned as he shook my hand with vigorous fake enthusiasm.

"wow" I said when he released my hand.

"if everyone's as nice as you I might actually like living in this town…" I paused. "eventually." he laughed and I joined him.

"you have a nice laugh." he stated suddenly. I blinked and forced a smile trying to pretend that I wasn't taken off guard.

"thanks ugh no one has ever complimented my laugh before." he grinned.

"sorry I just thought you should know" he was kind of adorable so I powered through the awkward moment with a smile and laugh.

"well then since were being honest you have a very nice smile." I grinned as he sat down across from me.

" so at the risk of sounding nosy." he was smiling slightly still and I liked the affect he had on me I hadn't expected to smile anytime soon.

"what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he was genuinely curious I could tell and I was grateful that he was talking to me.

" ugh My Dad he was offered a job at the hospital. He's like the director or something, he didn't tell me a whole lot about it." he smiled and nodded.

"hey that's cool hospital director that's a pretty big responsibility or so I hear." I smiled at that he was sweet I suppose would be the right word. I'd known him for moments and thanks to him I felt better than I had in weeks, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was being too nice.

"you know you really don't have to talk to me." I told him meekly looking down suddenly the wood table top was very interesting to look at.

"I don't." he stated and I looked up at him sadly.

"but I want to." I smiled.

"most people would ignore the new girl." I stated simply. He nodded his face serious.

"most people would especially in this town. But I m not most people." I stared at him mouth agape.

"I ugh know this is going to sound odd but thank you for this. I needed it. I got in to this huge fight with my older brother and I just, this move it doesn't seem like it should effect me all that much I mean it's only four hours away from D.C, but I.." he smiled at me.

" I'm rambling and you probably don't care what I m rambling about." I sighed. "I m sorry." he grinned.

"hey it's not a big deal and your wrong I m a very caring guy." I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"your just being nice." he nodded.

"not at all. This is me saying hi lets be friends. Like kindergarten." I tilted it my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"like kindergarten?" I asked. He smiled.

"yeah do you remember back then how you could know nothing about a person and suddenly you're best friends." I smiled softly and nodded.

"yeah it was easy back then we could be ourselves and that was enough." he nodded.

" so like kindergarten? Friends?" I nodded and smiled.

"friends." my voice rang clear but my words would always be lies. I'd said yes to friendship with this sweet innocent cute guy, but I would never be able to be truly honest with him, and I hated it.

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"**This town might be filled with secrets and death and nothing is as it seems on the surface…" **

Matt and I talked for two hours and I loved and hated every second of it. He ordered me the best thing on the menu and asked millions of questions which I paired with a million of my own.

"You really ate dirt" ha asked grinning. I laughed.

"It's not completely horrible and hey I never back down from a good dare." he laughed and I joined him.

"Hey and I was five. C'mon what's the worst dare you've ever taken?" he was quiet and thoughtful for a moment.

"My friend Tyler dared me to eat a grass hopper once." he finally said after a second and I couldn't help it I laughed.

"You really ate a bug?" I couldn't help myself.

"Did taste like chicken?" we busted up laughing.

"No man it tasted like ugh I don't even know but I so through up after words."

"OK confession time" I grinned. "I threw up too god it was so bad." he laughed.

"So being ever curious and at the risk of asking you to gossip. Tell me about your friends. I feel like I've been telling you way too much about my boring life in D.C." he smiled and nodded.

"OK I think I can do that" I smiled and nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Well there's Tyler Lockwood, I guess the simplest way to describe him is that he's the biggest dick you'll ever meet but he's my best friend." I laughed, but then I saw the look on his face and froze.

"Wait is he really that bad?" he shook his head.

"Nah I mean he can be cool when he wants to but being the mayors son puts a lot of unwanted pressure on his shoulders." I nodded.

"I get it sometimes parents expect us to be this person that were just not." he nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"So tell me about her." He arched an eyebrow. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"That girl you keep smiling at over there by the pool tables?" I nodded my head at a pretty brunette girl playing pool with a caramel skinned girl and a pale tall brown haired boy. My smile quickly became a frown when it hit me.

"You love her don't you?" I asked his gaze returned to me and he nodded.

"What…no… I… Yeah her names Elena Gilbert, we were best friends, tried the dating thing her parents were killed and we split up." I smiled sadly at him and placed my hand on top of his large well worked warm one.

"she doesn't know what she's missing Matt besides I' m sure you'll find someone twice as pretty and hot in no time." I was grinning like a fool and batting my eyelashes. He burst out laughing. Catching the attention of the group by the pool tables.

"You're crazy you know that." he told me after a second.

I grinned wider and laughed.

"So they tell me." he was smiling again and that's what mattered.

"So who are the other two she's with?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ahhh" he said with a slow smile. "That would be the ever popular new guy in Elena's life Stephan Salvatore, and her best friend Bonnie Bennett." I glanced at them curiously. The name Bennett was familiar and whenever I looked at Stephan I got this weird feeling. Well shit I recognized the feeling after a second. No wonder there had been so may unexplained and unnatural deaths. This town was home to a god damn vampire. The only thing that stopped me from leaving the table and taking the guy out side was the simple fact that I couldn't be sure that he was a vampire. I mean vampires did not come out during the day time, and they weren't usually so friendly with humans. I wondered vaguely if Elena knew what he was. I shook off those thoughts after a second I couldn't get drawn into anything here my witchy secret needed to remain just that a secret.

"Bennett." I murmured after a second. The name was so familiar it brought up the image of an older woman with light brown curly hair. I remembered her as a friend of my Grams but couldn't remember her name or anything else about her.

"You know her?" Matt asked.

"No the names just familiar that's all." he smiled.

"do you want me to introduce you guys?" he asked he seemed only too happy to introduce us, and I'm being completely sarcastic again there was no way he looked happy about introducing me to his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend.

"Nah that's all right I think I'll stay right here." I smiled turning back to face him. We talked about other people I was likely to run into around town after that. Like Caroline Forbes and Stephan's brother Damon and others that I forgot about as soon as he mentioned them to me. He tried to fill me in on some of the town's history as well and I was enjoying myself this was nice, but of course something always has to ruin it.

"Abby" my head whipped around at the sound of my name. My mom and Kyle were standing a few feet away. When they saw me my mom came running over Kyle following behind slowly.

"Abby" my mom pulled me out of the booth and into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom what in the…" she cut me off.

"When you didn't call me I got worried." I stared at her feeling more than a little miffed and way more than mortified.

"You couldn't have called you had to come all the way down here?" I asked risking a glance at Matt who was watching the scene with barley contained amusement. I broke my mom's grasp and stepped back. Kyle was staring at Matt like he was some form of demon spawn from hell.

"I did call Abby you didn't answer." I glared at her and extracted my phone from my pocket. Sure enough I had missed her call. All sixteen of them.

"God mom ok look I'm sorry." she didn't look happy with me so I backpedaled.

"Mom I'm sorry I was upset and Matt and I got talking. We lost track of time okay." she looked at me like I suddenly hailed from another planet and slowly her eyes left mine and found their way to Matt. He stood up and extended his hand when she didn't take it he let it fall.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Blake, I'm Matt Donavon. It's nice to meet you." she simply nodded and looked back to me.

"We'll be in the car finish up and c'mon we have stuff to do unpacking and such." she and Kyle left without another word, I simply stood there mouth hanging open. She'd been so rude. I'd never known her to be so cold to anyone, and Kyle the way he looked at Matt.

"Matt" I spun around to face him he was staring at me eyes guarded.

"Matt I'm so sorry about that. I've never seen them be so rude before." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Abby it's cool I get it Moms are Moms they don't give explanations for their behavior." I stared at him inside I felt cold and I couldn't understand why.

"I'm guessing your speaking from past experience" I mumbled looking down. He was suddenly closer and I looked up startled.

"Hey your mom she just put me off. Ok we're still cool." I smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"you sure 'cuz being friends with me won't be easy." he wrapped me in a one armed hug which surprised me even more it should have been odd him hugging me but it felt right like we'd been best friends for years.

"Hey its cool listen I'm probably going to get way fired if I don't get back to work I sort of took a two our break." I smiled and he laughed.

"It's cool I have to go anyway. Can't wait though you know I have the feeling I'm about to get the third degree from my mom." he laughed and the light was back in his eyes. His mom must not be much of a mom.

"Hey listen before you go give me your cell." I pulled it out of my pocket and was about to hand it to him but stopped.

"I'm going to get it back right" I asked grinning playfully. He grinned and gently pried it from my fingers.

He typed something and smiled as he placed it in my waiting palm. His phone went off a second later and he smiled.

"Now we can keep in touch. You starting school tomorrow?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Not till Monday tomorrow the rest of our stuff will be here and were going to finish getting unpacked and moved in. why do you ask?" he smiled. It was Wednesday and my parents didn't see the point in making us start school in the middle of the week.

"Because new girl I'll be giving you a ride" I laughed.

"Ok old boy I'll text you my address." it was his turn to laugh.

"Old boy." he said in a mock hurt tone. "I'm hurt you think I'm old." I grinned and put a hand to my chest.

"Well apparently I m a baby seeing as how I'm so new." I spoke in a mock southern bell accent and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"So I'll be seeing you?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Yes on Monday Miss Blake, until then." he spoke in a similar fake southern accent and bowed I laughed and grinned at his antics.

"Until then Mr. Donavon" he smiled and walked off towards the bar. Still smiling I grabbed my bag and left the grill maybe I could learn to like this town.

Of course that thought lasted all of about two seconds. When I got into the backseat of my mom's car she was pissed and I could tell.

"Mom what was that in there?" she simply stared at me.

"You were so rude I thought you'd be happy that I was making friends." her eyes softened, and she smiled slightly both good signs I hoped.

"I'm sorry Abby I just I was worried about you it's a new town knew people and you didn't answer your phone I got scared." I scoffed mentally since when did she care so much? Since when did she get scared for me? It was all weird and I had the continuing feeling that she knew something about this town that had her scared. I thought fleetingly about Stephan I still wasn't sure if he was a vampire but if he was, was he the only one in town and was there any way that the town knew about them? My mom knew something, something that I'd been having visions about for the last few weeks. The visions of unnatural deaths in this town. I hadn't wanted to entertain the thought of vampires before but now? Now I was slightly worried.

"That's no excuse to be so rude mom" I stated all bet probably not the best thing to say but still.

"I'm sorry about that too. Next time I see him I'll apologize ok?" I nodded. I could tell that she was sorry. My mom was usually the star socialite. She always knew what to say always very polite it was just her way. She was a debutant after all or that's what she says. I sighed she's forgotten the situation already and is now going on about the new house and how beautiful it is. I've stopped listening. It's not like I care in the slightest. Yeah I have a friend here all ready but I've already lied to him multiple times. He can never find out what I am no one can. They wouldn't understand. This was the kind of town where they'd burn you at the stake. I hated it though there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that was urging me to tell Matt the truth and hope for the best but I couldn't understand it and quite frankly I was scared that it would ruin the forming relationship between the two of us, and yet I felt the need to tell him everything. Like I could tell him everything and he'd be okay with it. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and knew before I even pulled it out that it was Matt.

**Matt: I've haven't had a friend I've missed being around after only five minutes in a long time.**

I smiled at his massage it was strange how fast we connected but it felt right like I'd known him all of my life. There was a memory tugging at my conscious mind something that I needed to remember but couldn't. So I ignored it and texted him back.

**Abby: I know we've just met but I feel the same is that weird?**

I sent the message biting my lip as I awaited his reply. Would he think me weird for agreeing with him? Would he think our fast friendship was odd in anyway? Why didn't I think it odd? Strange?

**Matt: no I feel like I've known u 4 ever**

My phone buzzed and I glanced down at the screen. Oh thank the gods I let out a relived breath he was feeling the same. At that moment the word soulmate flashed across my mind, and I remembered a lesson from when my Grams was training me. The same memory that was asking to be remembered.

"_Now Abby today's lesson is not so much about magic as it is about the deep rooted magic that affects ones soul. In particular the Law of Soulmates."_ I remembered nodding eagerly I was always eager to learn from my Grams to learn anything she could teach me about the world I belonged to the powers I possessed the things I could do. The Law of Soulmates had always intrigued me more so than certain other things. I remembered her words exactly how she explained it, it sounded so beautiful.

"_The Law of Soulmates is a very strong law one that cannot be broken. All though it's not so much a law as it is a bond between souls."_ I can still remember the following conversation like it was just yesterday, in reality I had been eight.

"_The bond between souls is sacred and unbreakable, but of course there are different types of bonds. There is that of a bond between true friends, there is the bond between true siblings, and there is that of the bond between true lovers." _

She'd gone on to explain that when the bond between true friends true siblings or true lovers is formed, it's instantaneous. You only have to look into the persons eyes or touch them and the bond is sealed. Of course it's rare that the Law of Soulmates comes into play, but that was what I could feel happening here. With Matt and me, all though I didn't think it was anything romantic it felt more like what the bond of true friends was said to feel like. Instant connection, you feel as though you've known each other for your whole lives, you can make each other happy in any situation, you trust the person with everything and most importantly you're always there for the other. It's like you and the person were meant to be in each other's lives. Almost like there was something missing that you didn't realize was missing but now that you know it's there you don't ever want to be without it again. Matt was my true friend he was my souls perfect ally. I couldn't love him as more than a friend the friendship bond was too strong I couldn't see him as more than that not now that I'd acknowledged the bond for what it was. Our souls were connected I thought happily. Zerena was my best friend sure but we had a bond as sister witches which was a bond completely different from that of any form of soulmate. It was with those thoughts that I continued to text Matt.

**Abby: So I guess that makes us Friendmates **

I was going to have to ease Matt into my secret I had the feeling he could handle it, but I needed to know him better and vice versa before I dropped the "I'm a witch bomb on him." My phone buzzed and I read his text.

**Matt: Friendmates ?**

I smiled at his confusion and started quickly texting him my explanation hoping he wouldn't see it as weird. I had to be sure he was ok with weird because he and I were bonded and I'd go crazy if I had to keep everything to myself I had to have someone that I could talk too.

**Abby: Friendmates is like Soulmates but the bond is of friendship. My Grams crazy as she was told me that when u find your Friend/Soul mate they bond instantly regardless of time or place it's as if r souls recognize each other and we will always be there 4 the other it's all very profound lol **

Please don't think I'm weird Please don't think I'm weird Please don't think I'm weird I chanted mentally. Yes I was weird but I couldn't let him in on that secret just yet.

**Matt: Friendmates I like that Lol so I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow aside from unpacking and stuff? **

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I received his reply. I texted back quickly happy for the subject change.

**Abby: well I think unpacking, unpacking more unpacking and a bathroom and snack break in there somewhere. Lol it's also a Thursday so not much**

**Matt: u think Ur funny Lol maybe I could lend a hand after school?**

I let out a laugh and replied quickly my mom and Brother were eyeing me oddly from the front seat but I ignored them.

**Abby: Lol I am funny and the answer is yes so long as you'll be providing pizza?**

**Matt: I think I can handle bringing a pizza or two Lol**

**Abby: well in that case here's my address 2342 Prescott Street. Lol**

**Matt: ugh Boss is given me the stink eye see u tmrw?**

**Abby: Definitely and get back to work b4 they fire u! Lol**

**Matt: yeah, yeah I'm going Lol**

Matt was my true friend it was as simple as that a simple text from him made me feel happy and I excitedly awaited each reply. This thing, this bond was forever and I wouldn't have it any other way. This town might be filled with secrets and death and nothing is as it seems on the surface of that I'm sure, but I also know that even though I don't yet think of it as home my extra senses and feelings about this place are changing quickly and well I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
